1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus for reading and processing an image of an original, a control method for the same, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In existing image forming apparatuses, the original conveying system of an original conveying type of image reading unit and the print sheet conveying system of the print unit for print sheets have generally been configured independently of each other. Specifically, the original conveying system and the print sheet conveying system are each independently provided with a sheet feeding unit for originals or print sheets, guide members that constitute a predetermined conveying path, multiple conveying rollers, a motor that is the drive source, a drive circuit for the motor, a sheet discharge unit, and the like. It has therefore not been possible to avoid an increase in the complexity of the overall functional configuration of the image forming apparatus, a rise in cost, and an increase in apparatus size. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-185881 proposes configuration simplification, cost reduction, and size reduction by using the original conveying system and the transfer sheet conveying system in common through providing the image reading unit in the transfer sheet conveying path from the sheet feeding unit to the sheet discharge unit.
With the above-described image forming apparatus, before the print unit performs printing on an original in the sheet feeding stage, the original in that sheet feeding stage is read by the reading unit, and then printing is performed on the original in the sheet feeding stage after the image information of the original has been acquired. Also, some image forming apparatuses such as this have a sheet conveying path and a print unit that can perform printing on an original that has already been subjected to single-sided or double-sided printing. Applications for this include overwrite printing in which printing is performed on an original that has already been subjected to printing. Also, there is a conventionally known function according to which after an image of a read original has been transmitted, the transmission result is printed on a print sheet as a report and discharged. According to this function, the user can view the report in order to check whether or not the image of the original was transmitted normally.
However, the above conventional technology has the problems described below. In the above conventional technology, the transmission result report is printed on a different print sheet from the original. In other words, in the conventional technology, a separate print sheet for report printing needs to be fed and subjected to printing. However, if the read original is an original that is printed on only one side, sheets can be saved by printing the transmission result on the back surface. Accordingly, if the report can be printed on the original, it is desirable to use the original instead of preparing a separate sheet for printing.